


Halloween

by navywife97



Series: Holidays [1]
Category: The Rookie (TV 2018)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Halloween, Sex, Trick or Treating, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:41:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27214354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navywife97/pseuds/navywife97
Summary: Officer Angela Lopez is excited to take her baby son, Timothy, trick or treating for the first time. But Baby Timothy is sick, and his first Halloween doesn’t look promising.Paramedic Sydney Phelps, Officer Tim Bradford’s sister, isn’t looking forward to her first Halloween in L.A...it’s also her first Halloween without her husband, Detective Adam Sutherland, who was killed in the line of duty several weeks before.Halloween doesn’t look promising for either Angela or Sydney. But it turns out better than either one expected.
Relationships: Tim Bradford & Lucy Chen, Tim Bradford/Lucy Chen, Wesley Evers/Angela Lopez
Series: Holidays [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986838
Comments: 18
Kudos: 12





	1. Trick Or Treat

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! The holidays are fast approaching, and for some, they’ve already started. Here’s my series aptly titled, Holidays! The Holidays will be full of drama, romance, magic, and true love for our Rookie crew!

Officer Angela Lopez sat in the roll call room, impatiently glancing at her watch. It was the end of shift, and the Adam shift was being debriefed before going home. Her best friend on the force, Officer Tim Bradford, glanced at Angela. “Hot date, Lopez?” Angela beamed at him. “Yep...with my main little squeeze. Wesley and I are taking Timothy trick or treating for the first time. I’m dying to get home!” Tim frowned at her. “Ummm...did Timothy suddenly grow a mouthful of teeth? He’s not even a year old yet.” Angela rolled her eyes. “The candy is for me and Wesley...obviously. And ok, the pictures are for us too. But it’s Timothy’s first Halloween...and our first Halloween as a family.” Tim smiled encouragingly at her. “You’ll get home in plenty of time, don’t worry.” Angela nodded as she and Tim stood up; shift was officially over. “What are you and Lucy doing tonight?” Tim looked at her rather solemnly. “Luce is picking up a shift in dispatch. I’m going over to my sister’s house and going trick or treating with her and her kids. It’s their first Halloween without Adam.” Angela squeezed Tim’s hand. Detective Adam Sutherland had been Tim’s brother in law, and stepfather to Tim’s niece and nephew. He had been killed in the line of duty when Mid Wilshire had been attacked by two active shooters several weeks ago. Tim’s sister and her two young children missed him terribly. 

Tim left the roll call room and went in search for Lucy. Lucy had been allowed to skip the debrief so she could make her shift in dispatch on time. She was hurrying out of the locker room when she spotted Tim who was leaning against the wall. She grinned as he swept her in his arms and planted a hot, hungry kiss on her eager mouth. “Tris and Timmy will miss you tonight.” Tris and Timmy were Tim’s twin niece and nephew, and they adored Lucy, whom they called Lulu. She smiled at him as she kissed him again. “Give them big hugs from me.” Tim sighed and nodded at her. “I will. Text me before you leave tonight.” Lucy smiled at him tenderly. He would never stop being protective of her, and it made her heart melt. She kissed him again and he couldn’t help but let out a soft moan. “I will sweets. I love you.” Tim smiled at her. “I know. I love you too, Boot.” Lucy hurried off as Tim went to change out of his uniform.

An excited Angela ran inside of her house...and stopped short when she saw Wesley sitting on the couch with his feet propped up on the coffee table. He was cradling Timothy on his chest...and they were both sound asleep. Angela couldn’t help but smile at them...they were her heartbeat. Wesley slightly groaned as he opened his eyes. “Hey, babe. Sorry to give you the bad news...Halloween is officially canceled; for us at least.” Angela frowned at him. “What? Why? Aww, Wesley I’ve been looking forward to this all day!” Wesley wearily shifted Timothy in his arms. “I know, babe...me too.” He glanced down at his sleeping son. “But this little dude is sick. He puked so much at daycare I had to pick him up early and take him straight to the doctor.” Angela looked worriedly at Timothy as she hurried over to the couch and sat down next to Wesley. “What’s wrong with him?” Wesley rolled his eyes. “Just your average case of stomach flu. That’s why he’s only in a diaper. We got home about twenty minutes ago.” Angela leaned back against the couch as she gently stroked her son’s cheek. This was definitely not the Halloween she’d been hoping for. 

Paramedic Sydney Phelps, with the LAFD finished drawing bright red circles on the cheeks of her twin five year olds whom she affectionately called her twin tornadoes. They were dressed up for Halloween as Raggedy Ann and Raggedy Andy. This Halloween was different for them in so many ways; it was their first Halloween since moving to Los Angeles. It was also their first Halloween without Adam. The twins were just babies when their biological father was killed on deployment. Adam was the only father they’d ever really had and they’d loved him deeply. It had taken Sydney so long to accept his marriage proposal, and they’d only been married a few months when he’d been killed, though they had dated off and on for years. She was still so angry about the time they’d been cheated out of. 

Tris squirmed impatiently as Timmy huffed with frustration. “Mommy, let’s go!” Sydney glanced over her shoulder. “We’re waiting for Uncle Tim...he’ll be here soon, Timmy.” Sydney glanced back at Tris who was extra squirmy now. Sydney rolled her eyes...of course. “Ok you two...potty break before we head out.” Timmy ran to him mother’s bedroom and connecting bathroom, as Sydney left the guest bathroom and shut the door. She went into her small kitchen for a few minutes of peace and quiet. She sipped a cup of coffee and closed her eyes...and that’s how Tim found her. 

“Hi sis.” Sydney smiled as she opened her eyes and put her coffee mug on the counter. “Hi big bro.” Tim swooped her in his arms and gave her a big hug. “How’re you holding up?” Sydney shrugged her shoulders. “I’m ok...we’re ok. Some days are better than others.” Tim nodded as he hugged her. He couldn’t help but smile as he heard the pitter patter of excited little feet and squeals. He turned around just in time to catch Timmy and Tris. Tris hugged his neck tightly. “We missed you, Uncle Tim!” Tim laughed as he hugged Tris back, while Timmy wrapped himself around his uncle’s leg. “Hi guys! I missed you!” Tris frowned at her uncle. “I’m not a guy! I’m a princess!” Tim tweaked her nose making her laugh as Sydney guzzled the rest of her coffee. “Ok you two...let’s go get some candy! Remember what we practiced?” Tris and Timmy both nodded their heads and yelled in unison. “Trick or treat!” Sydney nodded her head as Tim laughed. “And what do we say afterwards?” Tris and Timmy looked at each other and smiled. “Thank you!” Sydney nodded again. Tim crouched in front of them. “Can you two do something for me?” They glanced at each other and nodded. Tim smiled at them. “Good. No crossing the street without me and your mom, and no running too far ahead of us, deal?” Tris and Timmy nodded as they each shook Tim’s hand. Then they each grabbed his hands and pulled him towards the front door. “Let’s go, Uncle Tim! Hurry up mommy!” Timmy was out the door as Tris pouted. Sydney glanced at her daughter. “What’s wrong sweety?” Tris sighed dramatically. “I miss Lulu.” Tim sighed just as dramatically. “Me too, Tris. But she told me to make sure you and Timmy got these. She said I wasn’t allowed to even eat one single bite, can you believe that?” Tim then fished out two big milk chocolate candy bars from his pocket. He dropped one in each plastic pumpkin the twins were clinging tightly too. Sydney and Tim smiled as the twins squealed in delight. Sydney hurried everyone out the door. “Let’s get going before all the good candy is gone.” This was not how she pictured their first Halloween in L.A. would be. But for Angela and Sydney, it would turn out better than it started...much better.


	2. Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wesley arranges a few surprises for Angela. Sydney is surprised to see Senior Firefighter Mike Reno, and most of his entire family, in her neighborhood as she and Tim are taking the twins trick or treating.

Angela had just gotten Timothy out of the bathtub. He’d puked three more times, but that finally seemed to have stopped and he seemed to be feeling slightly better. He kicked his legs and cooed at Angela as she dried him off, put a fresh diaper on him, and brushed his blonde hair. Angela grinned at him. “You feel better handsome? You certainly look, and smell, better. Let’s go find daddy.” 

Angela picked Timothy up and carried him out of the bathroom, as they went to look for Wesley. They found him in the kitchen, unloading dinner that he had just had delivered. Angela smiled at Wesley as she slowly rubbed Timothy’s back. “What’s all this?” Wesley sipped his wine as he softly smiled at her. “I’m too tired to cook, and you’re still learning to cook, so...dinner. And water for you.” Angela laughed as Wesley handed her a glass of ice water. “I miss wine with dinner. I’ll be glad when Drew gets here.” Wesley nodded as he rubbed his hand over Angela’s pregnant belly. They sat down to dinner as Wesley took Timothy so Angela could eat first. About fifteen minutes into the meal the doorbell rang. Wesley looked at Angela...he had a few more surprises in store for her this Halloween. “Babe, can you get that? I don’t want to jostle Timothy too much.” Angela nodded as she washed her bite of takeout chicken parmigiana down with water. She quickly wiped her mouth and hurried to the front door. She opened it to a delivery boy who barely looked old enough to drive. He smiled at her. “Angela Lopez?” Angela frowned slightly as she nodded. “Yes, that’s me.” The delivery boy handed her a brown paper bag. “Happy Halloween. Don’t worry about the fee or tip, payment was made online. Enjoy!” The boy hurried off to his car to make the next delivery. Angela frowned as she shut the door and turned around to find Wesley grinning at her. She laughed at him. “What’s this?” Wesley feigned total innocence as he shrugged his shoulders. “Open it and see.” Angela grinned as she opened the bag...then she gasped. “Oh my gosh...it’s candy from Alderman’s Candy Store!” 

Alderman’s was an old fashioned candy store that had been in business in L.A. for almost a century. It was the old fashioned kind of store where all kinds of homemade candy was kept in clear plastic containers, and you scooped out with a silver scooper how much of each candy you wanted, and put the candy into small bags. They also carried candy made in different countries, and candy that was hard to find. Wesley had taken Angela to Alderman’s Candy Store on their first date. 

Angela beamed at Wesley. She rushed over to him carrying the bag of candy and bent down to give him a steamy kiss. “This was so sweet, babe...thank you.” Wesley smiled as he returned her steamy kiss with one of his own. “You’re welcome...but you’re sharing the candy.” Angela laughed as she eagerly opened the bag. Between the fabulous italian dinner Wesley had delivered, and the candy, and the fact that Timothy seemed to be feeling better, Angela felt her spirits lifting...but Wesley wasn’t quite done with the surprises. An hour passed and Angela, Wesley, and Timothy were on their living room floor. Angela was reading Timothy the story of It’s The Great Pumpkin Charlie Brown! Timothy was on his back on one of his baby blankets, eagerly listening to his mommy’s voice. The doorbell rang again and Angela smiled at Wesley, who pretended to be suddenly busy on his phone. Angela got up to answer the door and there was another delivery boy standing there. He looked slightly older than the other one had, and he had a vase in his hands that held two dozen Dahlias, Angela’s favorite flower. Angela shook her head and smiled as she took the vase from the delivery boy; he smiled at her. “Happy Halloween ma’am.” Angela shit the door and grinned at Wesley. “You are the best husband...ever, officially, in the history of husbands.” Wesley blew on his knuckles and then rubbed them on his shirt. “Indeed, I am.” Angela smiled as she took the vase of gorgeous pink, purple, and orange dahlias to the kitchen. She put the vase on the counter and was arranging them a bit more when she heard Wesley yell. “Angela! Get in here, quick!” Angela rushed out of the kitchen. 

As Angela and Wesley were celebrating Halloween at home, Tim, Sydney, Tris, and Timmy were going trick or treating. Tim grinned as he watched his niece and nephew excitedly run from house to house, laughing and teasing each other, while watching their plastic, orange, pumpkin buckets get more and more full of candy. He snapped a few pictures on his phone and sent them to Lucy. The twins came running back to Tim and Sydney with serious looks on their faces. Tris grabbed her mother’s hand. “Mommy, who is that?” Sydney glanced down at her daughter, confused. “Who are you talking about sweetie?” Tris smiled at her mother. “That man who’s waving to you! Hi! Hi!” Tris, who could never have enough friends, excitedly waved back. Sydney glanced up and the smile fell from her face. Senior Firefighter Mike Reno was waving as he slowly walked towards her...and he was with a small crowd of people, including a young man in a wheelchair. 

“Perfect...just perfect.” Tim frowned at Sydney as she was muttering to herself. His concern was written all over his face. “Sis, is there something I need to know? Did he do something to you that you haven’t told me about?” Sydney glanced at Tim in surprise and quickly shook her head. “What? No...actually, he’s a really great guy.” Tim rolled his eyes in frustration. “Then, what the hell, Syd?” But Sydney never got a chance to explain.

Mike Reno smiled as he stuck his hand out to Tim, who shook it. “Bradford, good to see you.” Tim nodded and politely smiled at him as Mike introduced the crew with him. “This is my brother, Noah, though I think you already know him, my other brother, Landon, and my parents, Jill and Brian. Only one missing is my older brother Ash...he’s at work.” Tim shook hands with everyone as Mike glanced at Sydney and softly smiled at her. “Hi, Syd.” She nodded at him, but didn’t smile back. “Hey, Reno.” Mike rolled his eyes as Tris spoke up...and quickly embarrassed her mother and uncle, but she made the others laugh. She was staring at Landon, who was strapped in his wheelchair. “Isn’t he too big for a stroller?” 

Tim coughed as Sydney hissed at her. “Tris! That’s not nice!” But Mike crouched down in front of Tris, who looked totally baffled. Mike smiled at her. “Actually, Tris, you’re right. Landon’s much too big for a stroller; this is a wheelchair. Landon was in a really bad accident and he got hurt. He has to learn to walk and talk again, and until he does, he uses this wheelchair to help him go places.” Jill stroked her youngest son’s hair. “Landon always loved Halloween, so we were just out for a walk so he could see the kids in their costumes and the Halloween decorations. We live a couple of streets over on Avalon. Mike and his other two brothers moved back home with us to help us take care of Landon.” Sydney’s eyes widened in surprise. She’d had no idea Mike lived so close to her. 

Tris’ little heart broke for Landon. She couldn’t imagine not being able to run and play, and stuck in a chair all time. She looked at Mike questioningly. “Does Landon like candy?” Mike grinned at her nodded. “He sure does.” Tris looked down at her Halloween candy. She whispered her idea to Timmy, who excitedly nodded. Tris and Timmy each reached into their buckets of candy and grabbed a handful of their precious Halloween candy. Tris looked excitedly at her mom. “We want to share our candy with Landon!” Tris and Timmy looked at Mike as he held out his hands and they dumped their handfuls of candy into his hands. Mike laughed at them. “Thanks, you two! That’s really nice.” Tris beamed at him and then her mother who smiled. “That was really sweet, Tris. I’m proud of you and Timmy for sharing.” Tris and Timmy proudly looked at all the adults who were smiling at them.

Tim had been on his cell phone and rolled his eyes. “Hey guys...I’m really sorry, but I have to go. Lulu locked her keys in her car and I have to go help her.” Tim glanced around, concerned. It was almost dark, but the kids had barely started trick or treating. Sydney lived in a relatively safe neighborhood, but Tim didn’t want to take any chances. He of all people knew how easy it was for a child to go missing...after all, it had happened to his sister. He cleared his throat. “Mike, can I ask you a favor? I have to go, and I’m sure they want to trick or treat some more. Would you mind walking with them and then walking them home?” Sydney started to object but Tim glared at her. “Please sis, for me.” Sydney reluctantly nodded. Mike nodded as he looked at the kids. “Sure. Syd and the kids can tag along with us, and when they’re done trick or treating, I’ll run them home.” Tim looked at him, relieved. “Thanks, man. I appreciate it.” Tim crouched to hug his niece and nephew. “Sorry guys...but Lulu and I will make it up to you, ok? Love you guys.” He hugged them quickly before jogging back to Syd’s house.

Sydney glanced at her kids who sadly watched their uncle leave. Mike clapped his hands together. “What are we all standing around here for? Let’s go get some more candy!” Tris and Timmy looked at each other excitedly and then chased Mike who had taken off running. Sydney couldn’t help but smile at them as she shook her head.


	3. The Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wesley and Baby Timothy both have surprises for Angela on Halloween night.

Wesley was grinning hugely at Timothy as he had his phone out, recording his baby boy. “Atta boy, Timothy! C’mon little dude, do it again! Do it again for daddy, ok?” Angela came rushing into the living room, her eyes wide. “Wesley? What happened? What’s going on?” He held his phone in his hand, recording Timothy, as he glanced at Angela and smiled. “Just watch our amazing son, babe.” 

Angela glanced at Timothy, confused, and then gasped. Timothy was grunting and squirming as he tried with all of his might to roll over. He was kicking his chubby legs, and letting out determined little grunts. He finally made it from his back to his side, as Angela squealed. “Oh my gosh!” Angela rushed to Timothy and crouched in front of him so he could see her. He smiled and cooed at Angela as she grinned back at him. “C’mon handsome, you can do it! You’re almost there baby...try again.” Timothy flailed his arms and kicked his legs and let out another grunt... and managed to roll from his side to his stomach. Timothy raised his head and squealed with delight.

Wesley cheered and whistled like he was watching the Super Bowl. “Yeah! Great job little dude!” He frowned at Angela who buried her face in her hands and cried. Wesley stopped recording and rushed to her. “Ang? Babe, what is it? What’s wrong?” Angela sent Wesley a watery laugh as she wiped her eyes. “Nothing’s wrong. It’s just...he’s growing so fast.” Wesley grinned at her as he picked Timothy up and placed him in Angela’s arms. “Yeah he is...they do that. But we’ve got a while yet before he doesn’t need us all the time.” Angela smiled at Wesley and kissed him deeply before looking back at her smiling son. 

Later that night, Angela had tucked an exhausted Timothy into his crib. It hadn’t been the Halloween she was hoping for, or expecting...it had been even better. Because her boys had surprised her. Wesley had surprised her with dinner, candy, and flowers. They’d even put Timothy in his costume for about ten minutes and gotten the pictures she’d been hoping for. They managed to get him out of it before Timothy had one last puking episode. And then Timothy had surprised her by reaching the first of many milestones...he could roll over all by himself now. All in all, it had been a great Halloween. 

Angela stroked her sleeping baby boy’s cheek before she turned off the lamp by his crib and partially shut the door. She padded down the hallway to their bedroom and climbed into bed with Wesley. She snuggled into his arms and closed her eyes and sighed. “Thanks, babe. That was a great Halloween.” Wesley smiled at her as he pulled her close. “I know it’s not what you were planning on...” Angela snuggled into him. “Nope...it was much better than what I had planned.” Angela opened her eyes as Wesley turned his head to look at her. They shared several soft kisses before Angela groaned. “Will you hate me if I’m not in the hot and heavy mood tonight?” Wesley let out a long yawn. “Not at all. I can still smell puke even after a shower.” Angela laughed. “Yeah, me too.” 

Wesley suddenly threw the covers off. “I’ll be right back.” He left the bedroom as Angela wondered what he was up to. She couldn’t believe her baby boy was rolling over. Soon he’d be sitting up, and crawling and walking; then not long after that, he’d be a big brother, and they’d get to do it all over again with the next one. Angela wondered if Drew would look like his father’s clone, as Timothy did, or if he’d resemble her more. She was lost in her thoughts when Wesley came back into their bedroom, carrying the bag of candy. Angela grinned at him as Wesley shrugged his shoulders. “What? It is Halloween after all.” Angela chuckled as Wesley got back into bed with the bag of candy he’d had delivered. He handed the bag to Angela who opened the bag. She was digging around in it when she gasped. Wesley apparently had one last surprise for her. 

Angela pulled out the slim, velvet blue case that Wesley had hidden in the bag of candy. Angela smiled at Wesley as tears brimmed in her eyes. “Babe...what’s this? It’s Halloween, not Christmas.” Wesley rolled his eyes. “I know what day it is smartass. I also know I missed your birthday last week.” Angela brushed him off. “Babe...it’s ok. Work has been crazy for both of us, and with Timothy and me already pregnant again...I knew you had forgotten it, but I wasn’t worried about it.” Wesley shook his head. “That’s how it starts, Ang. We get too busy for each other, we start forgetting things, and before we know it, what we have is gone. I love you too much, and our family too much, to let that happen.” Angela threw her arms around Wesley’s neck and kissed him deeply. Wesley moaned as he kissed her back, and the kiss went on and on, lasting for several minutes. He eased back and smiled at her. “This was your Christmas present...” Angela started to hand it back to him, but Wesley stopped her. “I’ll figure something else out...open it.” Angela slowly opened the slim case as Wesley took the bag of candy and was digging through it. He found his favorite, Bit-O-Honey, and opened it. Angela gasped as she saw the stunning sapphire and diamond bracelet. “Oh Wes...it’s gorgeous!” Wesley grinned at her. “You always say you wish you had sapphire jewelry...now you do.” Wesley took the bracelet out of the case and fixed it around Angela’s wrist. She moved her wrist around, loving how the blue sapphires sparkled. She looked back at Wesley and cradled his face in her hands and kissed him deeply. “I love you...so much.” Wesley kissed her back as he wrapped her in his arms. “I love you too, babe.”

Wesley smiled as Angela straddled him. “I’m suddenly not tired anymore.” Wesley stripped his shirt off as he blindly reached for the lamp beside the bed, and turned it off. He and Angela dived at each other and kissed each other roughly as they quickly shed their clothes. Angela groaned as Wesley nibbled his way down to her breasts. He fastened his mouth around her right nipple and gently sucked. Angela reached between his legs the same time he reached between hers and they frantically began to stroke each other. Wesley kissed his way to Angela’s other nipple. “You’re already so wet baby.” Angela gasped as she threw her head back and moaned. “Now...Wesley...now...please!” Wesley stroked her once more as he positioned himself. He entered her and Angela began to ride him. She rode him hard and fast and they came at the same time. She kissed him deeply as she pressed her sweaty forehead against his. “Best Halloween Ever.” Wesley chuckled as he kissed her deeply.


	4. Moving On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end to Halloween is not what Sydney or Mike were expecting, but it was what they both were hoping for.

While Angela and Wesley had gotten lucky with their son going to bed easily on Halloween night, Sydney was not as lucky. After the trick or treating, they had wound up at the Reno house. Sydney and the kids had been treated to Mike’s mother’s famous bbq chicken nachos, a Reno tradition on Halloween night. The time had slipped away before Syd had realized how late it was. Jill and Brian had insisted that Mike drive Sydney and the kids back home since it was so late, instead of letting them walk. But once they were home, the twins had gotten their second wind and had played all kinds of games with Mike. It had been a while since Sydney had seen them so happy, and it was Halloween after all, so she’d let them stay up late.

“Ok you two...time for bed. Go get your pj’s on, and brush your teeth.” Tris immediately pouted as she crossed her arms defiantly. “But we’re not done playing with Mike!” Tris wailed at the top of her lungs. Sydney frowned at her. “I didn’t ask if you were done. I’m telling you that you are done. Now, go. If it’s ok with Mike, he can help me tuck you two in, ok?” Tris nodded excitedly as she and Timmy ran into their bathroom, and immediately started squabbling. Mike grinned at her. “Wow...and I thought you were bossy at the firehouse.” Sydney rolled her eyes at him. She went into her kitchen and poured a glass of Chardonnay. She glanced over her shoulder at Mike, who had followed her. Her heart sped up every time she saw him. His pale blue eyes, coupled with his strawberry blonde hair and freckle kissed skin made her mouth water...and boy was he tall...and built. Tall and built had always been her type. “You want a drink? I’ve got beer if you prefer.” Mike nodded at her. “The Chardonnay’s good.” Sydney poured a glass of wine for him. She was just about to hand it to him when the twins burst into the kitchen. Timmy yelled as loud as he could. “We’re ready, mommy!” Sydney winced at her son. “Dude, we’re inside. Tone it down some.” Timmy repeated himself in a whisper. “We’re ready mommy!” Sydney smiled at him as she walked over to him and tickled him, making him squeal. “Ok, wiseguy. Let’s get you and the princess to bed. You can come with us, Mike.” Mike nodded as Tris and Timmy each grabbed his hands. They pulled him to their bedroom and while Sydney tucked Timmy into bed, Mike did the same with Tris. Sydney kissed each of them. “No story tonight, since it’s so late. We’ll read extra tomorrow night. Love you.” She turned off their bedroom light and followed Mike out of the room, as she partially shut their door. 

Sydney padded into the kitchen with Mike on her heels. She picked up the glass of wine she’d poured for him and handed it to him. She then picked up her glass of wine. Mike stepped to her and tapped his glass with hers. “Happy Halloween, Syd; you’ve got great, extremely energetic kids.” In spite of herself, Sydney laughed. “Happy Halloween. Thanks for going trick or treating with us, and dinner, and all of it. The twins had a great time. I was worried this Halloween would be hard for them since it’s our first Halloween without Adam...” Mike nodded at her. “You’re welcome. Thanks for letting me crash your Halloween. It made it easier for me.” Sydney sipped her wine and nodded. “Because of Landon?” Mike sipped his wine and shrugged. “Partially. Partially because of Jared.” Sydney frowned at him. “Who’s Jared?” 

Mike fished his cell phone out of his pocket, and pulled up a picture of Jared. He showed Jared’s picture to Sydney. “He’s my son. He’s 20. He’s a firefighter in the Navy, stationed in Charleston, South Carolina.” Sydney gaped at him. “You have a 20 year old?” Mike laughed at her. “Yep. I was a little on the wild side in high school and got my high school sweetheart pregnant when we were both 16.” Sydney sipped her wine. “I knew you were trouble.” Mike grinned as he sipped his wine. Sydney looked at him, curiously. “Are you on good terms with Jared and his mom?” Sydney didn’t miss the sad look that briefly washed over Mike’s face. “I raised Jared on my own...well, with my parents’ help. His mom suffered a stroke after he was born. She died two days after Jared’s birth.” Sydney gasped and grasped Mike’s hand. “Oh, God. That freaking sucks. I’m so sorry Mike.” Mike nodded as he gripped Sydney’s hand. He still missed Michelle, Jared’s mother; she was never too far from his thoughts. 

Mike cleared his throat. “Anyway, between finishing high school, college, the fire academy, and then the job, I missed out on some things with Jared...like trick or treating. I usually worked Halloween so I could have part of Thanksgiving and part of Christmas off to be with him.” Mike took a long sip of wine. “And yes, we’re on good terms. He was just here visiting in fact, last week. And I’m going to visit him for Thanksgiving.” Sydney smiled at him and nodded as she sipped her wine. She certainly understood loss...maybe that was why she was so drawn to Mike, even when she didn’t want to be; he had dealt with loss too, at a much younger age than he should have had to. 

Sydney had been lost her own thoughts and hadn’t realized Mike had been staring at her. She could tell how badly he wanted to kiss her...but he was scared to make the first move. Sydney was just as scared, which Mike could see. He sighed as he walked out of the kitchen, surprising her. He walked down the short hallway and checked on the twins, to make sure they were asleep. They were out cold...Tris was even snoring softly. He smiled at them before heading back to the kitchen. Mike finally had a chance with Sydney...a chance he’d been waiting patiently for, since he had first met her...a chance he thought he’d never get, because she’d been married then. But she wasn’t married anymore, and he was going for it.

Mike entered the kitchen as Sydney was pouring another glass of wine for herself...mostly to steady her nerves. She couldn’t deny how wildly attracted to him she was; but she was also terrified of going down this road again. She felt like she was a jinx. She’d had lousy luck with life in general since she was six years old and had been abducted. She’d had a few bright spots in between, but her happiness never seemed to last. She glanced over at Mike and held the bottle out. He nodded at her. “Sure...but only one more glass.” Sydney nodded as she poured the wine. She handed him his glass as she took a big gulp from hers. Mike took a sip from his before he put his wineglass on the counter. He looked at her as intensely as she was looking at him. “Sydney...” His voice came out a hoarse whisper as he cradled her face in his hands. He gently pressed his lips to hers, once, twice, three times as if testing them both.

Sydney moaned and fisted her hands in his hair and kissed him deeply as she tangled her tongue with his. Mike moaned as he roughly kissed her back. He picked her up and set her roughly down on the counter, narrowly missing the wine bottle and wine glasses. He abruptly stopped kissing her and handed her her wine glass as he picked up the bottle and his own wine glass. He guzzled his wine as he put the bottle and his now empty glass in the sink. Sydney guzzled her wine and set it far away from her as Mike came back to her. They grabbed each other and fused their mouths together as they became voracious for each other. Mike feasted on her neck as Sydney threw her head back. She wrapped her legs around his, pulling him closer. Mike pressed open mouthed kisses along her jawline as Sydney reached between his legs, and stroked him through his jeans. 

“Jesus, Syd...” Mike’s rough grunt seemed to break the spell and Sydney abruptly stopped and stared at him, at war with herself. She rested her forehead against his chest. “I’m a jinx, Mike. Everything always ends badly for me...you don’t even know.” Mike tipped her chin up with his index finger. “Yeah, I do know, Syd. I know what happened to you as a child. I don’t know how you made it through everything that was done to you.” Sydney sighed deeply as she sipped her wine. “I almost didn’t.” Mike caressed her cheek as he stepped even closer to her. “And I know you lost your first husband, and your second husband.” Sydney tearfully looked at him as he cradled her face in his hands. “After Michelle died, I focused solely on being a great dad for Jared. I was devastated when I lost her, and haven’t wanted anyone since...until you came along. I’m just as scared as you are, baby. But I’m willing to take the risk...with you.” 

Sydney stared at him, but didn’t say anything. Mike took her silence as a sign to leave. He nodded and kissed her forehead. He slowly turned around and started to walk out of the kitchen. Well, he’d tried. He could live with that. Sydney just wasn’t ready to move on yet...or so he thought, until he felt her fingers wrap around his wrist. He slowly turned around as Sydney pulled him towards her. She looked pleadingly at him as a soft smile spread across her face. “Stay. Please don’t leave, Mike. Please stay with me tonight.” Mike sent her a heated look as he wrapped his arms around her waist. “If I stay, I’m staying all night, Syd. I’m not slinking home in the middle of the night.” Sydney smiled at him and kissed him. “Stay with me tonight...have breakfast with me and the kids in the morning, and then...we’ll see what comes after.” Mike gently smiled at her as he kissed her deeply. Sydney eased back and took her hand in his. She led him out of the kitchen as she turned off the kitchen lights. She pulled him towards her bedroom, as her heart sped up. They stepped inside her bedroom, as she latched her mouth onto his. She quietly shut the door as Mike pulled her into his arms. 

THE END


End file.
